Playful Night, Awkward Morning
by OhItsKari
Summary: Tezuka tells the regulars to get some rest before the match the next day, but does he follow his own advice.SLASH


A lot had happened the passed years. He had moved back to Japan from America to live with his father who was lazy, but he was the greatest tennis player ever. And he had passed down his skill onto his son. He had made many friends such as the regulars on the tennis team Shuichi Bishi and Eiji Kikumaru aldo known as The Golden Pair. Takashi Kawamaru, Sadaharu Inui, Takeshi Momoshiro or as everyone calle him Momo, Kaoru Kaido also known as Viper who was known for his Snake Shot. But the person Ryoma Echizen had gotten to know the most was their captain Kunimitsu Tezuka. At first it was just spending time, but over time it grew into more.  
"Okay guys. Tommorrow is the first match of this season. You all know where you are playing so go home, rest and we'll beat Tayu Gakuen tomorrow," exclaimed Tezuka. Everyone dispersed after his speech. "Momo you want to go to The Ramen Shop?" asked Sadaharu. Momo nodded while licking his lips.  
"Yeah. I'm really hungry." Everyone had left and only Ryoma and Tezuka were left in the locker room. Ryoma was about to take off his shirt when someone grabbed him from behind. He knew who it was.  
"I thought practice would never be over. I was about to lose my mind if I didn't just grab you," admitted Tezuka. Others usually thought he would be more secretive and mature, but when with is lover he would let go more than anyone would ever know.  
"I know what you mean. I was about to jump on when you were doing sprints," revealed the now 9th grader. Tezuka chuckled a bit as he kissed Ryoma's neck. Ryoma flinched a bit because it had tickled.  
"So how was your day?" Ryoma asked grinning.  
"You know. Boring. Couldn't wait until we could be alone," stated the tennis' teams captain.  
"Good to know," Ryoma declared as he turned around and put his arms around Tezuka's neck bringing him down for a long passionate kiss. They parted for much needed air and Ryoma finished taking off his shirt.  
"I think all the running at practice is giving you some muscles," Tezuka pointed out. Ryoma grinned.  
"I guess it has done the same for you," he stated as he walked over to the still fully clothed captain. Ryoma helped Tezuka get undressed. In the midst of minutes they were both naked making out on the cold hard ground of the lock room floor. "Are you ready?" asked Tezuka as he did many times before. Ryoma nodded still trying to catch his breath from the make out session. Ryoma got on his knees and then Tezuka plunged inside him. They were both groaning ang moaning. The once cold room had become steaming hot. Ryoma loved the feeliing of Tezuka inside him. Tezuka loved hearing Ryoma scream his name.  
"TE-ZU-KA!" Ryoma yelled ina boyish voice once he came and what made it even better was that Tezuka came at the same time. They both fell to the ground tired, sweaty and breatheing hard. Neither dared to moved for if they did, they would lose the moment. Tezuka pulled his jacket over top of them. "I love moments like this," exclaimed Ryoma as he closed his eyes wanting to rest his eyes for a second, but when he awoke what he saw was surprising. The whole regular team was standing in front of a both naked Tezuka and himself. Tezuka also awoke when he heard their voices.  
"Um, this is awkward," Tezuka said pointing out the obvious as the regulars began to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" asked Tezuka as Ryoma scrambled to put on his clothes.  
"Weren't you the one to say to go home and get some rest?" questioned Momo as they all began to laugh. Ryoma was finally dress and he stared at Tezuka who was still naked laughing on the floor. "How are we going to explain this?" whispered Ryoma to his lover, but the others had heard.  
"No need," stated Viper.  
"No need?" exclaimed Ryoma.  
"Oh please. We all see how you guys look at each other at practice. We would of thought it was weird if nothing was going on," explained Shusuke. Ryoma nodded.  
"How about we let you guys get dressed and cleaned and we'll be back in ten minutes," suggested Shuichi. Tezuka and Ryoma nodded and smiled at each other as the team left the two lover alone.  
"Today is going to be a good day," Ryoma declared.  
"Yeah, though my back kind of hurts," Tezuka stated.  
"I'll work that out for you later, but now let's go beat Tayu Gakuen," spoke Ryoma as he smirked. 


End file.
